


A veces, todo se reduce a las cosas más simples.

by Normazillan



Series: No dejes que los celos te consuman. [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, House Stark, Jealous Jon Snow, Jonsa Week 2017, Winterfell
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normazillan/pseuds/Normazillan
Summary: Bran debe aprender a perdonar los pecados de los demás, pero aún no es el sabio cuervo de tres ojos que debería ser.





	A veces, todo se reduce a las cosas más simples.

Arya jugueteaba con la comida en su plato, tratando de hacer reír a Bran. Ambos se habían sentando juntos en la mesa principal durante el festín. Jon y Sansa lo precedian, como todo en Invernalia ahora que gobernaban juntos, uno sentado al lado del otro. Y al otro lado de Jon, la reina dragón y su corte. En un principio, Arya se había emocionado por conocer a la mujer que trajo de vuelta a los dragones, que había conquistado reinos y ciudades; pero cuando la conoció, se decepcionó. Tal vez fuera capaz de montar un dragón, pero sus decisiones hacían dudar incluso a sus consejeros más cercanos de acuerdo a Brienne, a quién Jaime Lannister no podía evitar mentirle y a quién su hermano, la mano de Daenerys, le era más fiel que a su reina misma. Y al verla, al oírla dar órdenes bañadas de justicia que solo ella era capaz de ver, le costaba mucho olvidar cómo habían muerto su tío y su abuelo a manos del último Rey Targaryen, cómo su hermano había violado a su tía Lyanna y como el Norte había sangrado por eso. Cuando condicionó su apoyo al Norte contra los caminantes blancos, Arya la odió. Gracias al cielo, Sansa había recurrido a Tyrion Lannister para hacerle entrar en razón. Además, se rumoraba que había elegido sacrificar a su hijo y a su esposo con tal de tener a los dragones.  
Definitivamente, a Arya no le gustaba. Pero no fue eso lo que la hizo mirarla con recelo. Fue la forma en cómo sonreía a Jon, como sujetaba su brazo acaparando su atención cuando él hablaba con Sansa. Pareciera que la mujer lo quería solo para él. Su hermana tenía el gesto adusto, y por mucho que se pareciera a su señora Madre, Arya pensó en su Padre al verla. Sansa se encontró con su mirada y ambas se sonríeron. Aún era extraño para Arya llevarse tan bien con ella, pero tampoco se imaginaba siendo de otra forma. Solo a ella le había contado como había muerto en verdad Walder Frey y sus hijos. Y solo ella lo había disfrutado tanto como Arya misma.  
Iba a hacer un chiste sobre su cabello cuando un Joven Lord se acercó a Sansa para invitarla a bailar. Sorprendentemente, Sansa acepto sonriendo. No era más que el asomo de una sonrisa, pero ahí estaba. Fue la primera vez durante la noche que Jon ignoró a la reina dragón para concentrarse en ella, como solía hacer en todas las ocasiones en que estaban juntos. Su mirada era, más que sorprendendida, herida. La llamó con un susurro que Sansa deliberadamente ignoró, y él la siguió con los ojos anhelantes durante toda la canción.  
-También lo has notado. -Bran tenía el mismo asomo de sonrisa que Sansa hace un momento.  
-Es un hermoso huargo. -Arya señaló a su plato, a su intento fallido de ahuyentar por un momento la solemnidad de su hermano, que siempre solía reír.  
-Sabes a lo que me refiero. -Lo sabía. Y no sólo ella, había que dar una mirada al salón, a la forma en que los señores murmuraban al verlos. -No creo que sea algo que simplemente puedan cambiar. -Aunque a ella le gustaría que sí lo fuera. El estatus de Jon como Rey era precario, como mucho. Sansa había intentando convecerla de dar su mano en matrimonio, alegando que era para consolidar a los Stark, pero Arya no era una tonta; era para apoyar el reinado de Jon. Aunque con todos concentrados en el Rey de la Noche, nadie había prestado mucha atención. Arya esperaba que si ganaban la guerra, se olvidarían de ello, pero sabía que no era así. Tal vez si el liderazgo de Jon los llevaba al triunfo lo respetaran como Rey, pero no le perdonarían que se casará con su hermana. Y su familia, lo poco que quedaba de ella, estaría destruida de nuevo.  
-Pero ellos pueden ser. -La voz de Bran no era más que un susurro, pero Arya lo escuchó con claridad.  
-¿A qué te refieres? -Bran guardo silencio, observando a alguien en el fondo del salón. Tal vez fuera un recuerdo, porque Arya no vió nada cuando siguio su mirada.  
La canción finalizó, pero Sansa no regresó.  
-Parece que Lord Tavoth ha acaparando la atención de la princesa. -Lord Tyrion se sentó en el asiento vacío de Sansa, en medio de Bran y Jon. Sus palabras hicieron que Jon frunciera el ceño.  
-Mi hermana se ve muy feliz. -Agregó Arya, molesta con Jon por prestarle tanta atención a la mujer que quería quemarlos por negarse a arrodillarse.  
-Sí. -Dijo Bran-. Raras son las veces que sonríe.  
-Es muy forzada. -Las palabras de Jon sonaron más duras que de costumbre, algo que le dió una inmensa satisfacción a Arya. Aún cuando fuera Jon, nadie tenía el derecho de hacer sentir mal a su única hermana.  
-No lo creo. -El enano se empino la copa de vino-. La ví rodeada de sus enemigos, siendo humillada, y después sonriendo en respuesta. Ella es feliz. Aunque su gesto es más triste sí, pero es feliz. Supongo que el altercado de esta tarde…  
Bran alzó la barbilla con firmeza.  
-Ese hombre no es bienvenido aquí.  
-Entiendo cuánto daño le causó ese hombre, mi señor, pero de no ser por él, Lady Sansa estaría muerta. Y tal vez ustedes también. Tengo entendido que fue ella quién convenció a su Alteza de marchar para recuperar su hogar. Permítame preguntarle, Rey Jon, ¿de no haberselo pedido nuestra querida Sansa, usted habría vuelto por Invernalia?  
Arya se sentía mal por ambos de sus hermanos, Bran y Sansa. Ella no había estado ahí para presenciar como había sido la toma de Invernalia y a Bran no le gustaba hablar de eso, pero era consiente de todos los problemas y muertes que eso ocasionó, empezando por Robb y su señora Madre. Sin embargo, Sansa le había contado las cosas que Ramsay le había hecho. Arya se había despertado más de una vez para encontrar a Sansa mirando el fuego, incapaz de dormir por lor recuerdos que volvían a ella en forma de pesadillas. Theon fue el único que la había ayudado a terminar con eso.  
Arya entendía a ambos, y se compadecía de Jon por tener que escoger entre lo que cada hermano quería, pero internamente se alegraba de no ser ella la que eligiera.  
-No. -Exclamó Jon.  
Tyrion se limitó a asentir.  
-Tiempos de guerra, mi señor -pusó una mano sobre el hombro de Bran, que aún tenía el gesto altivo-. Ya lo dijo su hermano, Lord Stark, necesitamos estar unidos si queremos sobrevivir.  
-Usted parece demasiado interesado en la Princesa… -Las palabras de Jon sonaron a veneno.  
-No me malinterprete, no estoy buscando restaurar nuestro matrimonio. Pero le tengo cariño.  
Jon hizo una pausa larga, mirando al enano con superioridad.  
-Lady Sansa solo se casará con alguien que sea digno de ella.  
Tyrion Lannister sonrió. Y se levantó.  
-Es una lástima entonces que parezca tan feliz con Lord Tavoth.  
Regreso a su lugar después de eso. Jon estaba molesto, pero Arya no sabría decir bien porque. Y Bran parecía tan cansado, como si llevara el peso del mundo sobre sí mismo.  
La cuarta canción llegó y Sansa siguio bailando. Jon aún la observaba, como sonreía, la forma en que Lord Tavoth la sostenía. Arya vió su ceño hacerse cada vez más profundo, y cuando Jon se levantó, se sorprendió a sí misma caminando hacia Sansa, tratando de evitar un desastre.  
-Bran te necesita. -Le dijo al llegar a ella.  
Su hermana se disculpo con el joven señor, pero él parecía tan embelesado con ella que no le importó.  
Jon se levantó cuando se reunieron  
-Necesito recostarme. -Le dijo Bran. Sansa asintió, sonriendo, tirando de su silla para emprender el camino a sus habitaciones.  
Jon trato de ayudarles pero Bran lo detuvo.  
-Tú no puedes retirarte aún, mi rey.  
Arya intento seguirlos, pero Bran no le dejo. El rey no podía estar solo en un festín. Arya quiso protestar pero un gesto de Bran la detuvo. Él y Sansa tenían mucho de que hablar.

 

*************

 

Sansa lo condujo por el castillo, con las risas y el ruido del festín aún persiguiendolos. Hablaba animadamente sobre la noche, pero evitaba los temas peligrosos: Jon, Theon, la Reina Dragón, el joven señor que había puesto esa sonrisa en su rostro…  
Cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones, Bran le pidió un momento.  
-No pensaba irme. -La sonrisa de Sansa le recordó a la de su señora Madre. El corazón de Bran dolió.  
-No soy un niño, querida hermana. -Le dijo mientras ella se encargaba de abrir la cama-. No es necesario que acunes mi sueño.  
-No estoy diciendo que lo seas -ella aún sonreía-. Simplemente me preocupas, Bran.  
Se acercó a su baúl, buscando la ropa de cama de Bran.  
-¿Qué te pareció el joven con el que bailaste?  
-Demasiado sureño. -Respondió al instante-. Aunque fue amable, sí, pero el sur y el norte están divididos por una razón.  
-¿Deberían permanecer así? -Bran sabía lo que Sansa opinaba de la reina dragón, pero no porque hubiera hurgado en sus sueños. Su hermana acudía a él con dudas y temores, y Bran hacia lo posible por calmarla sin revelarle la verdad.  
-Debemos estar unidos para sobrevivir. -Sansa se acercó a él, ayudándolo a desvestirse.  
-Pero…  
Sansa suspiro, el peso de sus preocupaciones cubriéndola.  
-Cada vez que la veo reír… no puedo evitar imaginar que esa es la forma en que reía su padre al matar a nuestro abuelo, y a nuestro tío. Y, por los Dioses, alega que la tía Lyanna se fue con mucho gusto con su hermano…  
-Tal vez lo hizo… -Atajo Bran. Aún no sabía si debía decir la verdad sobre el origen de Jon. Lord Reed juro que lo apoyaría en su decisión, pero era algo con lo que Bran no podía jugar. El norte renegaría de Jon como rey, y dudaba que aceptaran a Sansa como reina simplemente porque el Norte nunca había tenido una reina. Y lo peor de todo, es que no dudaba que la reina dragón viera a Jon como amenaza. Y era famosa por la forma en cómo trataba a las amenazas.  
-Tal vez lo hizo, tal vez no. Pero ella solo lo dice por desprestigiar a los Stark. Como si nosotros le hubiésemos hecho el trabajo al Rey loco. El reino lo odiaba antes de que nosotros nos levantaramos.  
Pero Bran no estaba pensando en el Rey loco. Nadie lo hacía. Daenerys vino buscando venganza por su hermano, al que todo el mundo quería hasta que secuestro a Lyanna Stark.  
-¿Crees que ella se fue con él por voluntad propia? -Bran seguía preguntándose porqué la tía Lyanna simplemente no pudo obedecer a su padre con su elección de esposo. Todo hubiera sido más simple. “Tú no obedeciste a tu madre acerca de escalar.” Pareciera que al final, todo se reducía a algo tan sencillo. Pero Bran sabía que nadie podía escapar al destino.  
-No creo que sea la más indicada para juzgarla.  
Sansa había terminado de ayudarlo a cambiarse de ropa y se acercó para ayudarlo a entrar en la cama. El cuerpo de su hermana era fuerte, pero no tanto como el de Meera. El recuerdo lo dejo vagando por un momento. Tuvo que concentrarse en su hermana para alejar el dolor.  
-Hiciste lo necesario para sobrevivir.  
Sansa rehusó su mirada, alejándose de él. Bran supo que había algo que no le estaba diciendo.  
-No hubiese tenido que hacer nada si no hubiese traicionado a Padre en primer lugar. -Bran sintió la cama hundirse debajo de él. “Traición.” Sansa le explicó lo que hizo, cómo le contó a Cersei Lannister los planes de su padre para sacarla a ella y a Arya de la cuidad después de la muerte del Rey Robert. Fue por su culpa que Arya vago por el reino pasando inclemencias. Fue por su culpa que su madre liberó a Jaime Lannister y las cosas para Robb empezaron a ir mal. Sansa había elegido quedarse en Desembarco del Rey y había aprendido de la forma más dura porque el sur no es lugar para los norteños. Y Bran sabía que si sus padres y hermanos no hubiesen muerto de la forma en que lo hicieron, los dioses hubiesen encontrado otra forma. Ellos ya habían cumplido con su destino.  
Bran no dijo nada cuando Sansa terminó de hablar. Se sentía dolido y traicionado sí, pero Sansa no era más esa niña tonta. Sin ella, el Norte no hubiese vuelto a ellos.  
Se dijo eso mismo una y otra vez.  
Ante su silencio, Sansa se dirigió a la puerta.  
-Eras una niña -le dijo Bran-. Todos hicimos cosas que nos costaron mucho. Cosas de las que nos arrepentimos. Pero tenemos un destino que cumplir y no podemos escapar a él.  
Era la verdad. Aún se sentía traicionado y enojado, pero era la verdad.  
-Es por eso que alegue por Theon en la tarde…  
-Eso es diferente… -La sangre de Bran corrió más rápido. La sabiduría de ser el cuervo de tes ojos era nada cuando recordaba su hogar destruido. Él había traicionado a Robb.  
“Al igual que Sansa a papá”.  
-Pero es lo mismo al final. Sé lo que se siente, pagar física y mentalmente por los errores que cometiste cuando joven. -Sansa tenía lágrimas en las mejillas, pero la cara en alto-. Ramsay me dijo una vez que Theon le confesó que su verdadero Padre había perdido la cabeza en Desembarco del Rey.  
-Sansa…  
-Bran, si puedes perdonarme a mí, puedes hacerlo con Theon. Todos vamos a morir, probablemente, déjalo cargar a él mismo con el peso de lo que hizo. Son sus pecados.  
Bran sabía que debería decir que no. Mató a mucha gente, gente con la que él jugaba cuando niño, que amaba a su familia. Pero esa misma gente, sirvió a Ramsay después e hizo oídos sordos ante el sufrimiento de Sansa.  
Al final, parecía que todo se reducía a cosas simples, pero no lo era.  
-Hablaré con Jon en la mañana.  
Sansa sonrío, y se acercó a él. Bran aceptó el beso que puso en su frente y la abrazó en respuesta. Ella había vengado a su familia, más de una vez. Era su hermana. Bran la sujeto con fuerza antes de dejarla ir.

 

******************

 

Se puso un poco nervioso mientras se acercaba. Las risas y los golpes se escuchaban a través del bosque de Dioses. Cuando pudo verlas, se mantuvo medio oculto, distraído con la forma en que como se movían. Arya era demasiado buena, y, lo sabía de primera mano, rápida. Pocos eran rival para ella. Y Sansa, ciertamente, no lo era. No entrenaban con espadas, sino con un bastón largo. Arya se movía con agilidad, golpeando pero no demasiado duro. Cuando Sansa golpeó la nieve, ambas estallaron en carcajadas. Jon sonrío ante la imagen. Sansa se puso en pie con gracia la nieve besando sus mejillas, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Arya ya estaba en guardia.  
-Sal. -Grito amenazante. Sansa se refugió tras ella.  
-Piedad, mis señoras -Jon abandonó su árbol con las manos en alto y Sansa se río, pero Arya le arrojó una piedra.  
-No puedes interrumpir nuestro entrenamiento. -Parecia demasiado sería.  
-Hay una persona que desea ver a Lady Sansa.  
Sansa salió de detrás de Arya, donde se sacudía la ropa.  
Jon sonrío. Ni siquiera la nieve evitaba que su cabello brillara con la calidez de mil soles.  
-Bran habló conmigo esta mañana -le explicó Jon-. No sé qué le dijiste para convecerlo, pero ha dado su aprobación para recibir a Theon.  
Sansa sonrío y corrió a abrazar a Jon, dandole las gracias una y otra vez.


End file.
